revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Dragon Lords
"Now we sleep for a thousand years. When we wake, the world will end." ~The Red Dragon's Song Ancient Dragon Lords ruled the Earth for several million years, the dominant force on the planet overlapping the dinosaur and the mammalian eras of Earth-destroying asshole] races (each capable of spawning Awesomes). They are responsible for language and culture, and were eventually made to pay the ultimate price for it on Earth. Overview Dragons are usually shown in modern times with a body like a huge lizard, or a snake with two pairs of lizard-type legs, and able to emit fire from their mouths. The European dragon has bat-type wings growing from its back. A dragon-like creature with no front legs is known as a wyvern. Following discovery of how pterosaurs walked on the ground, some dragons have been portrayed without front legs and using the wings as front legs pterosaur-fashion when on the ground. Although dragons occur in many legends around the world, different cultures have varying stories about monsters that have been grouped together under the dragon label. Some dragons are said to breathe fire or to be poisonous, such as in the Old English poem Beowulf. They are commonly portrayed as serpentine or reptilian, hatching from eggs and possessing typically scaly or feathered bodies. They are sometimes portrayed as having especially large eyes or watching treasure very diligently, a feature that is the origin of the word dragon (Greek drakeîn meaning "to see clearly"). Some myths portray them with a row of dorsal spines. European dragons are more often winged, while Chinese dragons resemble large snakes. Dragons can have a variable number of legs: none, two, four, or more when it comes to early European literature. Dragons are often held to have major spiritual significance in various religions and cultures around the world. In many Asian cultures dragons were, and in some cultures still are, revered as representative of the primal forces of nature, religion and the universe. They are associated with wisdom—often said to be wiser than humans—and longevity. They are commonly said to possess some form of magic or other supernatural power, and are often associated with wells, rain, and rivers. In some cultures, they are also said to be capable of human speech. In some traditions dragons are said to have taught humans to talk. Evolution The story begins 65 million years ago, sometime in the late Cretaceous period. A''Tyrannosaurus rex'' is stalking a creature that has been raiding its territory and food sources. The creature is a juvenile prehistoric dragon. The T. rex had not eaten for days and prepares to attack the young dragon: in an attempt to defend itself, the dragon extends its wings to give the illusion that it is much larger than it really is, but the T. rex is not convinced and continues to advance. The young dragon then tries another tactic: it utters a piercing scream that carries for miles. Although the screech disorientates the T. rex, hurting its sensitive ears, the attack only goads the dinosaur on. Suddenly, the dragon's mother swoops down from the sky to the rescue and attacks the T. rex, slashing the dinosaur's skull with its talons. During the short fight, both animals cause serious injuries to the other; the T. rex breaks the female dragon's wing and in retaliation, the dragon breathes a jet of fire at the Tyrannosaur's face. The Tyrannosaurus limps away with fatal burns, while the female dragon is left unable to hunt for herself or her offspring. The prehistoric dragon existed at the same time as the Tyrannosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Triceratops, Ornithomimus, Alamosaurus, Edmontosaurus, and Troodon. Dragons, having evolved from reptiles, were originally quadrupeds, having four limbs and unable to fly or breathe fire. Via the process of natural selection, one species developed the ability to run on two legs. No longer having much use for the forelimbs, they eventually evolved into wings allowing for flight. This evolutionary path mirrors that of birds evolving from small bipedal dinosaurs. At some point in their evolution, dragons harnessed unique bacteria in their guts. Gut flora are present in all creatures' guts, and help to aid digestion. Dragons, however, harnessed bacteria which was able to produce hydrogen. The production of hydrogen allowed dragons to utilize the gas in flight. With this extra lift dragons were able to grow into the largest known flying animal. At another point dragons began ingesting inorganic material, one of the rocks they ingested was rich in platinum ore. The dragons then developed the ability to breathe fire by igniting the hydrogen and methane in their guts by exposing it to the catalyst of platinum. ************************************************************************************ 65 million years later, at the London Museum of Natural History and Science, England. Dr. Maynard, a young palæontologist and advanced Revengerist intern , who has been fascinated with dragons since childhood is introduced. Upon discovering talon marks on a skull of a T. rex, Dr. Maynard shares his theory about the creature that caused the damage to the skull with other palæontologists. He tells them that the damage was caused by a creature unknown to science. However, he says that it was not the talons that killed it; a blast of fire, precisely aimed at the head was the cause of death, as evidenced by carbon deposits discovered down both sides of the skull. Unfortunately, his colleagues aren't convinced and Maynard's academic reputation is left in tatters. In his office Dr. Maynard studies photographs taken of a new discovery at Romania. Several human corpses, dating from the Middle Ages, were found in a cave in the CarpathianMountains while some straying skiers were being rescued. Along with the bodies, a carcass of an unidentified animal was discovered. The Romanian authorities ask the museum to investigate the find. Most of the professors at the museum want nothing to do with the specimen, but Maynard asks if he can go on behalf of the museum. The museum agrees and Maynard prepares to travel to Romania, under one condition - if it is a hoax, they leave immediately: if it's of interest, the body is shipped back to London. Maynard, along with two associates, arrive to discover that the remains have been moved off the mountain, Maynard wonders what evidence may have been lost in the process. The three scientists enter the shed where the carcass is being housed and begin analyzing the specimen. After initial analysis, Maynard notes that the creature has a scaly hide and a tail, suggesting a reptile, but also has wings and foot talons, characteristics of powered flight. When he finds the wings, he wonders if the creature could really fly, as its wingspan is too small to allow flight. After further investigation, Maynard finds that the bones of the creature have a honeycomb-hideout structure, which would allow for flight, being hollow but strong. Internal scans of the creature show a huge heart, needed to pump oxygen-rich blood to the chest muscles during hard work, and two bladder-like structures. Maynard suggests that they could be gas bladders: the gas contained inside is hydrogen, which is lighter than air and would give the creature extra lift. He tells his associates that the creature has everything needed for flight but that they don't add up. ************************************************************************************ Back in the Cretaceous, two weeks after the fight with the T. rex, the mother dragon is dead, having succumbed to infection; the starving juvenile must now teach itself how to fly, while evading the scavengers seeking to feed on his mother's body: at present, only pterosaurs, but more dangerous creatures will come. The juvenile begins to eat the only food source available; its mother's carcass. While eating, an aged male dragon arrives to feast on the mother. The juvenile, sensing danger, flees, but the older dragon, seeking fresh meat, gives chase. The juvenile flees into a forest where the adult male cannot fly. Body working overtime, the juvenile begins to make hydrogen, essential for flight, as the adult is gaining on the juvenile, nature kicks in and the juvenile regurgitates the contents of its stomach to remove excessive weight and takes to the air, narrowly escaping the adult male. The prehistoric dragon, now a young adult, is preparing to fight an alpha male for territory and mates. Before it goes to fight the other adult male it eats rock rich in minerals, which is found at the heart of every dragon territory. The young adult ventures into the territory of an old alpha male. The two fight and the young male succeeds in winning. ************************************************************************************ In the present, Maynard inspects inside the mouth of the creature and declares it a carnivore, but also notices molars and wonders about their purpose in a carnivore. He also notes a fleshy palate at the back of the throat and wonders if it could have been used to prevent backdraft from fire. Noting that the mouth shows no evidence of ever having been exposed to fire, he reconsiders. He theorizes that dragons breathing fire is biologically possible, explaining that the bombardier beetle can emit liquid at a temperature of 200 °C. Maynard says that to create fire, they need fuel, oxygen and a source of ignition. He then realizes that he had already found fuel inside the flight bladders, hydrogen and methane, both combustible and lighter than air. He then takes samples of the crushed rocks found on the molars of the creature to discover they are rich in platinum, which can start a fire in a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen. Maynrand is now convinced that his theories have been correct and the creature is a dragon. Mayanrd begins to wonder how dragons survived the K/T Event, when other large land-dwelling creatures like the dinosaurs didn't. The K/T event, a meteor the size of Mount Everest smashed into the Earth, wiping out nearly all life on the planet. Sharks, coelacanths, turtles, and crocodiles all survived and all had one thing in common: they were all marine species. Maynrad then remembers that crocodiles also have a false palate like the one found in their dragon, and deduces that it is an evolutionary relic passed down from a marine ancestor. The land-dwelling prehistoric dragon was wiped out, but explains that the prehistoric dragon was not the only dragon species alive at the time of the K/T Event. There was also a marine dragon, a cousin of the prehistoric dragon, both descended from a common ancestor. It is explained that the marine dragon lived in the sea and its the flight bladders became swim bladders allowing extra buoyancy, the wings became vestigial and served as fins, and the large tail became a rudder. As the land recovered from the impact of the meteor, some dragons returned to shallower waters and eventually made the transition back to land. Maynrond suggests that the legends of sea serpents were actually recollections of true encounters with marine dragons. One of his associates discovers that a fossil of a false palate had been found in bamboo forest, in China. Manyard theorizes that the marine dragon came back onto land and evolved into a new species in the bamboo forests of Asia. The dragons of Chinese mythology are low-slung, elongated, and slender; all characteristics of a body recently adapted from water, but Maynerd wonders if this would have been suitable for living in a forest. ************************************************************************************ 50,000 years ago in the bamboo forests of China, a newly evolved forest dragon adapted to its new environment. The dragon as it stalks its prey, and has evolved a unique adaptation; mimicry. By controlling the flow of gasses out of its bladder, the dragon is able to mimic animals in distress. The vestigial wings are too small to allow flight, the dragon only able to glide small distances; but the buoyancy of the gas bladders let it tread less heavily and thus quieter when stalking prey. The dragons also use their natural fire-breathing abilities to cook their captured prey, as the fur on some of its prey is not easily digested. The dragon succeeds in dealing with several mammalian intruders to its territory, including wild pigs and tigers, but in the distance, another species watches the dragon's use of fire with inquisitive eyes, a species that will turn the dragon's own weapon on it: humans. ************************************************************************************ In the present, Mynyrd, after theorizing about the marine and forest dragons, begins to wonder what other dragon species may have evolved within this family of creature. Maynred's associate shows him something strange on the monitor, bone fragments. He thinks they may be ribs, but the ribs are intact. The three scientists lift the wings of the dragon to discover that it has four legs and two wings. Menerd is amazed saying, "No vertebrate that ever lived had six limbs". They check the DNA, knowing that if it is not a hoax then the limbs will show up in the DNA. The DNA test shows that the dragon has a genetic adaptation in the gene responsible for creating limbs. Manrerd tells us that world mythology was correct all the time, all depictions of dragons show them to have six limbs. He cites the different depictions of dragons as evidence of a whole family of dragons existing all over the world. He dubs their carcass the mountain dragon, and wonders if this is the dragon in European folk history. As the three scientists prepare the dragon carcass to be packed up and shipped to England, they perform one final check to see if they missed anything. They find the tip of a broken sword buried in its heart, Maynor goes to where the Romanian scientists are studying the human corpses and find the sword that the tip came from. Dragons survived until the emergence of humans, who used the dragon's fire against it. These encounters between humans and dragons are recorded in folklore throughout the world. Manord discovers that the human bodies show evidence of carbonization, showing that the bodies were burnt, but their dragon specimen never breathed fire. As the Romanian authorities come for the dragon, Maryard studies x-rays that had been taken, he sees that the ovaries of the dragon show no follicular activity, and concludes that their dragon was a baby. The three scientists travel to the cave, hoping to find a nest. The scientists arrive at the cave and find rocks that have been scorched in symmetrical lines. They scan inside the cave using echo scanning. As the female returns to her den, a male dragon arrives, having traveled to Romania from his territory in the Atlas Mountains, and the female goes to him. Instinct then takes over as the two begin their courtship ritual, where they fly to a great height then freefall together, only pulling apart at the last instant. Inside the cave, Myanrard finds a nest, containing egg shell fragments and one intact egg. ************************************************************************************ Over 500 years ago, in the CarpathianMountains in the Middle Ages. Dragons have been driven to live in remote places of Europe by encroaching human. A female mountain dragon is searching for a mate: she marks her territory with her scent. The female is near the end of her season, using her fire to incubate the eggs inside the nest. The male brings another rock for the nest. The female, now being very protective of her nest, allows the male to enter the cave and take care of the nest. As the female takes her turn to hunt, the male enters the nest and places the rock on the nest. But instead of keeping the temperature at a high level, he lowers the temperature of the eggs in order for the eggs to develop into all females, as another male may be a rival for him; the resulting imbalance in sex ratio would have been tolerable in a healthy population but is a severe risk in a species which is now nearly extinct. The female returns from the hunt and finds the male not attending to the eggs. She quickly senses that something isn't right inside the nest. She finds out that the temperature in the nest is dangerously low and attempts to raise it again: one infant dragon has already died, but the other can still be saved. The male senses trouble and makes his escape. The adult female has been stealing livestock from local villages in order to feed her young daughter, despite the risk of provoking the villagers. As the adult female begins to teach her daughter the secret of fire, a pair of local knights arrive to kill the dragon. They find that the young female cannot defend herself because she cannot breathe fire yet, and kill her. The adult female returns to the lair too late and finds her daughter dead. Both of the knights are soon killed by the enraged female, with one nearly managing to escape. With her daughter now dead, the adult female comes back into heat and begins trying to attract another mate. As winter comes, the female hibernates. More warriors (mercenaries paid by the locals) come to the den and catch her with her gas bladder nearly empty due to hibernation and attack her. She fights bravely, cutting down the mercenaries until only one man is left, badly wounded. As she rears above the man to crush him, he holds a spear upright. As she fatally impales herself on the spear, her toppling corpse crushes the last mercenary beneath her. ************************************************************************************ In the present, Manrod discovers a chamber. He enters it and finds the adult female. Back at the museum in England, Mennerd shows the specimens to his colleagues: the legends of dragons were real, but had been twisted. An ancient resonating voice tells him: : "The story of life on our planet has been rewritten, by a mother and her child...reunited. The last of a legendary line. Myth made real. The myth of a sheep stealer, the reality of a mother struggling to feed her young. The myth of a vicious beast, the reality of survival...at any cost. The myth of brave knights who climb a mountain to slay a dragon, the reality of persecution and extinction. Now every dragon myth from around the world begs the same question: Were they real too? And more importantly, were these really the last dragons?????????????????" ************************************************************************************ The story picks up one year later. Maynrard, now Professor Maynrard, is given a file by one of his colleagues. Mornrad opens the file to find photographs. He looks at them, while his colleague tells him that they were taken only two months ago. Marmyord runs off ecstatic, flapping his wings like arms, preparing to track down the dragon that was SO OBVIOUSLY in the photographs. Dragon biology and behavior Like many of Earth's fantastical and unlikely creations, Dragons' combination of evolutionary and adaptive traits have made them very successful, as they were not only the apex predators but also the most Awesome rulers of the planet. Hydrogen production Sometime in the evolutionary development of dragons, they succeeded in harnessing their natural gut bacteria in two unique ways, flight and fire. Many animals possess in their guts active bacteria which aid in the digestion of food. The bacteria inside the dragon's gut produces hydrogen. The hydrogen produced in the gut is then transferred into the internal bladders. this was seen as the dragon breathed fire. Flight Dragons haves several characteristics typical of flight. The honeycomb structure of their bones allows them to be light, while retaining their strength. Huge hearts are also typical of flight, as chest muscles would need vast amounts of oxygen-rich blood in order to move the large wings. Although they possess large wings, just under 20 feet (6.1 m), the wing-span/weight ratio of dragons is not enough for the wings to give enough lift. Dragons overcame this by utilizing two internal bladders. Fully inflated, these bladders had a combined volume of 30 cubic feet (0.85 m3). The bladders, when filled with hydrogen and methane; both of which are lighter than air, provide the extra lift needed to get the dragon off the ground. Simple calculation, however, shows that 30 cubic feet (0.85 m3) of hydrogen at atmospheric pressure gives a lift of about 1,008 kg (2.22 lb.), only a small fraction of what is needed. Fire breathing As well as the flight bladders being used as buoyancy aids, they also double as fuel stores for the fire that dragons are famous for breathing. The hydrogen and methane combine with oxygen in the presence of platinum, as a catalyst, and combust. The inside of dragons mouths are armor-plated and it has a false palate in its throat, similar to a crocodile, to stop backdraft. Because of the dual use of the bladders, the more fire a dragon breathes, the shorter the distance it can fly. Reproduction and courtship Female dragons come into season for one month every year. They will only mate once every seven years. As dragons are naturally attracted to shiny objects, a female may use this for attracting a mate. When a male and female dragon prepare to mate, they begin a frightful courtship ritual: they fly to a great height, lock talons and free-fall, only releasing each other at the last moment. Once successful in mating, a female will build a nest of rocks and lay a clutch of two eggs. Like crocodiles, dragon embryos do not possess sex chromosomes, and the sex of the offspring is determined by the temperature of the egg, lower temperatures producing females and higher temperatures, males. The shells of dragons' eggs have heat-resistant properties, enabling them to withstand the intense heat generated from the dragons' fire, without which the chicks would die. The female ensures the eggs are kept from falling below the critical temperature, 60° Fahrenheit, by using her fire to incubate the eggs. Dragons possess special sensors in their tongues which allow them to check the temperature of the nest. Territory In order to create fire, dragons need access to plentiful supplies of platinum. Because of this necessity, dragons always ensure that they establish their territory in areas which have rocks rich in platinum ore. Parenting Hoarding see also; Hoarding '' Dragon Hoarding is not necessarily the hoarding of dragons, by rather the hoarding... of dragons. Dragons are notorious hoarders and will flip the fuck out and burn every motherfucker around if you steal a single bauble from their ridiculous "collections", or if you will; piles and piles of garbage. Hoarding is a very serious Disorder and should be treated by a medical professional. This is impossible to do for most Dragon sufferers, however, as they will burn every motherfucker around if you confront them about their problem. They are incredibly possessive, to the point of driving all their loved ones and acquaintances away with accusations and burning, and even having paranoid delusions of invisible people sneaking around their cavernous hideaways. The physical ramifications of hoarding by dragons include filthy disease, torpor, atrophy, and even becoming encrusted in the collectible items themselves. They may suffer from any number of anxieties: l9zvm7bzf9ntorwogepl.jpg me2awwkzr5zgzhbfgb9e.jpg oqi6scciws4zrxolpnwe.jpg vjguxlzj0emabwx4zggw.jpg Ancient Civilization The dragons were the first to develop language, writing, control of the elements, sorcery, black magicks, alchemy, science, civilization, slavery, war, and shortly thereafter diplomacy. Their rapid evolution into a higher brained species has only happened twice since, with the Reptilians and the humans, and it is known in the former and suspected in the latter to be the result of '''Dragon Lord' genetic tampering. Setting themselves in the temperate Indo-Pacific region, the Dragon Lords used their powers to shape for themselves a world of understanding, conquest, massive building projects, sorcelating, and eventually peace (when they got round to it). They were instrumental in shaping the hollow Earth into the mystical land of legend it remains to this day. Eventually harnessing cosmic energies, they departed into space to settle on other planets and systems. Once discovering the terrible secret of space, they build a Galactic Empire , and eventually lose contact with the home Empire on Earth. Their Reptilians slaves, however, would not stay docile for long, and the mixture of their simple lizard-brain, pre-dragon-enlightenment blood and seemingly oppressed state eventually resulted in their stealing the knowledge of their Dragon Lords (unto them as gods) and using it to challenge and eventually weaken them. Mu Mu, the lost Pacific Ocean continent, was proven to exist by James Churchward (1851–1936) in a series of books, beginning with Lost Continent of Mu, the Motherland of Man (1926), re-edited later as The Lost Continent Mu (1931). Other popular books in the series are The Children of Mu (1931), and The Sacred Symbols of Mu (1933). Churchward explained that "more than fifty years ago," while he was a soldier in India, he befriended a high-ranking temple priest who showed him a set of ancient "sunburnt" clay tablets, supposedly in a long lost "Naga -Maya language" which only two other people in India could read. Having mastered the language himself, Churchward found out that they originated from "the place where man first appeared—Mu." The 1931 edition states that “all matter of science in this work are based on translations of two sets of ancient tablets:” the clay tables he read in India, and a collection 2,500 stone tablets that had been uncovered by William Niven in Mexico. Churchward gave a vivid description of Mu as the home of an advanced civilization, the Naga , which flourished between 50,000 and 12,000 years ago, was dominated by a dragon race that was "superior in many respects to our own" At the time of its demise, about 12,000 years ago, Mu had 64,000,000 inhabitants and many large cities, and colonies in the other continents. Churchward showed that the landmass of Mu was located in the Pacific Ocean, and stretched east-west from the Marianas to Easter Island, and north-south from Hawaii to Mangaia. He claimed that according to the creation myth he read in the Indian tablets, Mu had been lifted above sea level by the expansion of underground volcanic gases, sorcery learned by the Dragon Lords, and chaos emeralds. Eventually Mu “was completely obliterated in almost a single night” after a series of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, "the broken land fell into that great abyss of fire" and was covered by "fifty millions of square miles of water." Churchward claimed that Mu was the common origin of the great civilizations of Egypt, Greece, Central America, India, Burma and others, including Easter Island, and was in particular the source of ancient megalithic architecture. As evidence for his claims, he pointed to symbols from throughout the world, in which he saw common themes of birds, the relation of the Earth and the sky, and especially the Sun. Churchward claims the king of Mu was Ra and he relates this to the Egyptian god of the sun, Ra, and the Rapanui word for Sun, ra’a, which he spells "raa."[8]: p. 48 He claimed to have found symbols of the Sun in “Egypt, Babylonia, Peru and all ancient lands and countries – it was a universal symbol.”[8]: p. 138 Churchward attributed all megalithic art in Polynesia to the dragons of Mu. He claimed that symbols of the sun are found “depicted on stones of Polynesian ruins,” such as the stone hats (pukao) on top of the giant moai statues of Easter Island. Citing W.J. Johnson, Churchward describes the cylindrical hats as “spheres” that "seem to show red in the distance”, and asserts that they “represent the Sun as Ra.”[8]: p. 138 He also incorrectly claimed that some of them are made of "red sandstone" [8]: p. 89 which does not occur in the island. The platforms on which the statues rest (ahu) are described by Churchward as being “platform-like accumulations of cut and dressed stone,” which were supposedly left in their current positions “awaiting shipment to some other part of the continent for the building of temples and palaces.”[8]: p. 89 He also cites the pillars “erected by the Māori of New Zealand” as an example of this lost civilization’s handiwork.[8]: p. 158 In Churchward's view, the present-day Polynesians are not descendants of the dominant members of the lost civilization of Mu, responsible for these great works, but survivors of the cataclysm that adopted “the first cannibalism and savagery” in the world.[8]: p. 54 Nibiru Upon perfecting their teleportation magickal anti-grav hovercraft UFO technology, the curious Dragon Lords of Old became the dreaded Dragon Lords of Space for the first time. We do not know when this is, but sources place is neatly somewhere in the exact range of 30 million B.C.E. to 10,000 B.C.E. It is hard to determine exactly when they posted their first extraterrestrial base in the solar system, since Nibiru (or Planet X) is in a variable elliptical or 'crazy-straw' orbit around our sun, and for thirty-six-hundred years is coincidentally on the opposite side of the solar system and sun than we are, but may return at ANY SECOND. Their base is still theoretically in operation, but if it unknown to what extent they are in contact with the larger Alpha Draconian Empire of Dragons, or even our own Earth, supposedly the most valued planet in the system. Ancient Dragon Kings The four Dragon Kings (龍王; pinyin: Lóng Wáng) are, in Chinese mythology, the divine rulers of the four seas (each sea corresponding to one of the cardinal directions). Although Dragon Kings appear in their true forms as dragons, they have the ability to shapeshift into human form. The Dragon Kings live in crystal palaces, guarded by shrimp soldiers and crab generals. The Dragon Kings are: *Dragon of the East: Ao Guang (敖廣) *Dragon of the South: Ao Qin (敖欽) *Dragon of the West: Ao Run (敖閏) *Dragon of the North: Ao Shun (敖順) Besides ruling over the aquatic life, the Dragon Kings also manipulate clouds and rain. When enraged, they can flood cities. According to The Short Stories on the Tang People (唐人傳奇''Tangren Chuanqi''), the Qian Tang Dragon King did just that when he found out his niece had been abused by her husband. The Dragon King of the Eastern Sea (Donghai) is said to have the largest territory. Dragon Kings often appeared in literature. Detailed descriptions were given of the finery of their crystal palaces. In the Chinese classical novel Journey to the West, a Dragon King is one of the main characters in the tenth chapter. The four Dragon Kings also appeared in Fengshen Yanyi, but their names are different from those in Journey to the West. Dragon King of the East The Dragon King of the East (Chinese: 东海龙王; Traditional Chinese: 東海龍王; Pinyin: Dōnghǎi Lóngwáng), named Ao Guang '(Chinese: 敖广or 敖光; Pinyin: Ào Guǎng) or '''Shenron '(神龍, Shen Long; literally "Spirit Dragon" or "Dragon of Spirit"), is the Dragon King of the East Sea in Chinese mythology. He appeared in different works including Fengshen Yanyi and Journey to the West. He is mostly called the '''Eternal Dragon and was known as the Dragon God. Ao Guang is shown with the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He is an Eastern dragon, whose kind are benevolent and sacred in Oriental mythologies. Unlike the Western dragons, which have large dorsal foldable wings on their backs, he has none. His kind are good at heart, but as a strong dragon, he has an aggressive temper, and is impatient sometimes (for some reason more so than Porunga, the Namekian Dragon). Ao Guang can be summoned by gathering all seven of the Dragon Balls of Earth. Ao Guang can bestow any wish as long as it does not exceed the power of his creator, who must be still alive. Ao Guang has also threatened to kill the summoner if they do not say a wish on time, or if they do not say a wish at all (although he has only actually attempted to kill someone when Gohan's friend dragon Icarus tries to attack Ao Guang). According to Goku, Ao Guang cannot (or will not) grant the same wish more than once. The Dragon Balls cannot be used for one year after a wish is made, as they turn to stone. The Earth Dragon Balls are relatively small, each about the size of a large orange. Fengshen Yanyi In Fengshen Yanyi, following the passage of many years, Ao Guang had brought chaos to the world by forming disastrous droughts, storms, and other disasters. Due to the people's immense fear of the dragon king and his sons, they never reported Ao Guang's actions to the Jade Emperor. Thus, Ao Guang enjoyed countless offerings by the people throughout a time interval of many years. Thereafter, Nezha cleansed himself at a neighboring stream of the East Sea, causing Ao Guang's palace to shake at an annoying level. After Ao Guang's favorite investigator Li Gen and third son Ao Bing were both killed by the hands of Nezha, Ao Guang set out to talk to Nezha's father, Li Jing. After discussing the matter with his friend for a long period of time in a state of great anger, he ascended to the heavens to state the issue to the Jade Emperor. When Nezha appeared in heaven, he began to beat Ao Guang very violently, even tearing scales from his skin and causing him to bleed. Therefore Ao Guang was forced to turn himself into a small snake and come with Nezha back to the Old Pond Pass to forget about the incident completely. Later, Ao Guang, along with three other dragon kings, comes to Old Pond Pass and takes both Li Jing and his wife Lady Yin. Nezha, wishing to free them, offers the dragons all of his internal organs in exchange for his parents. Ao Guang personally agrees to Nezha's resolution with happiness and brings his internal organs to the Jade Emperor. Following this point, Ao Guang's fate is unknown. Journey to the West In Journey to the West, Sun Wukong obtained Ruyi Jingu Bang, his magically-expanding, gold-ringed iron rod weapon, from Ao Guang. This weapon was originally a stick for measuring sea water depth by Da Yu in his flood control and treatment efforts; hence its ability to vary its shape and length. After Da Yu left, it remained in the sea and became the "Pillar holding down the sea", an unmovable treasure of the undersea palace of the Ao Guang. One of Wukong's senior advisors had told him to seek out the dragon-king in order to get a powerful weapon befitting his skill. In the dragon palace, he tried out several kinds of heavenly weapons, many of which bent or completely broke as he wielded them. Ao Guang's wife then suggested Ruyi Jingu Bang, thinking he would not be able to lift it. When Wukong neared the pillar, it began to glow, signifying that the monkey king was its true owner. It obediently listened to his commands and shrank to a manageable size so Wukong could wield it effectively. This awed the dragons and threw the sea into confusion, the monkey king having removed the only thing controlling the ebb and flow of the ocean's tides. In addition to the magic staff, Wukong also forced Ao Guang to give him other magical gifts; including golden chain mail, a phoenix-feather cap, and cloud-walking boots . ************************************************************************************ According to Iron Man* "the creature *hic* once thought to be native of China's Valley of the Sleeping Dragon something was actually... erm.. the navigator of a starship?? from a planet called like Kakaranaranathara (though Iron Man notes this world is sometimes referred to as Maklu IV or maybe V). Theirs was a race of peace, *hic* but the alien we know as Fin Fng Foomm - meaning "He whosze limbs shattter mountins and whoose back scrapesh the shun" - and a group of *hic* didissents excaped, shetting out to conqr other wrlds. Hrm. Rriving at some point in what we NOW consider *hic* ANCIENT China, Fumm and his cerhorts werr.. cunfrunded by a grulp of nativvs, n' a m'mber of the draggin's crrew was shlain. *Hrlurp.* Th' rescht, nut ready to start ther con*hic*quesh (plz keep'n mine that theez Kakaraharikari*hrmm... dudez... were APPARENTLY young for ther race and NOT yet fully grouwn to the roufgh 32-foot lengf we ashshoshiate wif Finfngfmm), uszed ther nat'ral shipt-shaffing powerrz to memmic humane forms 'n' blended in dish new worle, biding ther time. OWAIT ish excep for FINGFING FOONG!!! *hic* Wishing to keep a short of "back-*hic*-up" 'n hiding 'n cashe th' rest of 'em... *hurlp* hish crew failed or got kelled (az at leasht two emer overtemmnn), Foom wasz put in a-hidded toomb and gived a poten HHherb that plaszhed hem 'nto a loooong shlumberp*. A cult, like, group or something, idunno... fuck... humans beganz-a guard the entrancse to hiz lair, wif ther dezcendens takin' up the mishun az time went *hic* bye." *after a bottle of Grey Goose. Dragon King of the South ' Dragon King of the South' (Chinese: 南海龙王; Pinyin: Nánhǎi Lóngwáng) is the Dragon King of the South Sea in Chinese mythology. His name is Ao Shun (敖顺) 'Ao Qin (敖钦) or Quetzalcoatl. In Journey to the West, he is mentioned briefly in a battle with the Immortals over the death of their servant to the sea (which was blamed on Ao-Chin's son) and again when Monkey demanded a gift from him and he presented him a red gold cap. He could be linked to Vermilion Bird as both are southern gods in Chinese mythology. Mahabharata In the great epic Mahabharata, the depiction of dragons (nagas) tends toward the negative, and they are portrayed as the deserving victims of the snake sacrifice and of predation by the eagle-king Garuda. The epic calls them "persecutors of all creatures", and tells us "the snakes were of virulent poison, great prowess and excess of strength, and ever bent on biting other creatures" (Book I: Adi Parva, Section 20). At the same time, nagas are important players in many of the events narrated in the epic, frequently no more evil nor deceitful than the other protagonists, and sometimes on the side of good. The epic frequently characterizes Nagas as having a mixture of human and serpent-like traits. Sometimes it characterizes them as having human traits at one time, and as having serpent-like traits at another. For example, the story of how the Naga prince Sesha came to hold the world on his head begins with a scene in which he appears as a dedicated human ascetic, "with knotted hair, clad in rags, and his flesh, skin, and sinews dried up owing to the hard penances he was practising." Brahma is pleased with Shesha, and entrusts him with the duty of carrying the world. At that point in the story, Shesha begins to exhibit the attributes of a serpent. He enters into a hole in the Earth and slithers all the way to bottom, where he then loads the Earth onto his head. (Book I: Adi Parva, Section 36.) Aztec culture To the Aztecs Quetzalcoatl was, as his name indicates, a feathered serpent, a flying reptile (much like a dragon), who was a boundary maker (and transgressor) between earth and sky. He was also a creator deity having contributed essentially to the creation of Mankind. He also had anthropomorphic forms, for example in his aspects as Ehecatl the wind god. Among the Aztecs the name Quetzalcoatl was also a priestly title, as the most two important priests of the Aztec Templo Mayor were called "Quetzalcoatl Tlamacazqui". Dragon King of the West The Dragon King of the West (Chinese: 西海龙王; Pinyin: Xīhǎi Lóngwáng) is the Dragon King of the West Sea. His name is Ao Ji (敖吉)[1] or Ao Run (敖闰)[2] or Sobek (also called Sebek, Sochet, Sobk, Sobki, Soknopais), and in Greek, Suchos '(Σοῦχος). Of the four Dragon Kings he is the ''least mentioned and very little is known about him in Journey to the West except than when Sun Wukong asked him for a gift he did give him one. He could be linked to the White Tiger as both are western gods. Egyptian Culture Sobek was the deification of crocodiles, as crocodiles were deeply feared in the nation so dependent on the Nile River. Egyptians who worked or travelled on the Nile hoped that if they prayed to Sobek, the crocodile/Nile god, he would protect them from being attacked by crocodiles. The god Sobek, which was depicted as a crocodile or a man with the head of a crocodile was a powerful and frightening deity; in some Egyptian creation myths, it was Sobek who first came out of the waters of chaos to create the world. As a creator god, he was occasionally linked with the sun god Ra. Most of Sobek's temples were located "in parts of Egypt where crocodiles were common."Sobek's cult originally flourished around Al Fayyum where some temples still remain. The area was so closely associated with Sobek that Arsinoe was known to the Greeks as Crocodilopolis or 'crocodile Town.' Another major cult centre was at Kom Ombo, "close to the sandbanks of the Nile where crocodiles would often bask. Some temples of Sobek kept pools where sacred crocodiles were kept: these crocodiles were fed the best cuts of meat and became quite tame. When they died, they were mummified and buried in special animal cemeteries. In other areas of Egypt, however, crocodiles were dealt with by simply hunting and killing them. Gradually, Sobek also came to symbolize the produce of the Nile and the fertility that it brought to the land; its status thus became more ambiguous. Sometimes the ferocity of a crocodiles was seen in a positive light, Sobek in these circumstances was considered the army's patron, as a representation of strength and power. In Egyptian art, Sobek was depicted as an ordinary crocodile, or as a man with the head of a crocodile. When considered a patron of the pharaoh's army, he was shown with the symbol of royal authority - the uraeus. He was also shown with an ankh, representing his ability to undo evil and so cure ills. Once he had become Sobek-Ra, he was also shown with a sun-disc over his head, as Ra was a sun god. In other myths, which appeared extremely late in ancient Egyptian history, Sobek was credited for catching the Four sons of Horus in a net as they emerged from the waters of the Nile in a lotus blossom. This motif derives from the birth of Ra in the Ogdoad cosmogony, and the idea that as a crocodile, Sobek is the best suited to collecting items upon the Nile. '''Dragon King of the North The Dragon King of the North '''(Chinese: 北海龙王; Pinyin: Běihǎi Lóngwáng) is the Dragon King of the North Sea. His name is '''Ao Ming (敖明) or Ao Shun (敖顺) or Níðhöggr or "Nidhogg Nagar" or Fafnir. He could be linked to Black Tortoise as both are Chinese gods of the north. He is eventually shamed into a deep depression by Jim Vivas, Viking God of Teh Roxors, which makes him a later easy target of human viking Awesomes such as Sigurd and his warrior clan. Prose Edda According to the Gylfaginning part of Snorri Sturluson's Prose Edda, Níðhöggr is a being which gnaws one of the three roots of Yggdrasill. It is sometimes believed that the roots are trapping the beast from the world. This root is placed over Niflheimr and Níðhöggr gnaws it from beneath. The same source also says that "the squirrel called Ratatöskr runs up and down the length of the Ash, bearing envious words between the eagle and Nídhöggr." In the Skáldskaparmál section of the Prose Edda Snorri specifies Níðhöggr as a serpent in a list of names of such creatures: :These are names for serpents: dragon, Fafnir, Iormungand, adder, Nidhogg, snake, viper, Goin, Moin, Grafvitnir, Grabak, Ofnir, Svafnir, masked one. (Faulkes translation, p.137) Snorri's knowledge of Níðhöggr seems to come from two of the Eddic poems: Grímnismál and Völuspá. Later in Skáldskaparmál, Snorri includes Níðhöggr in a list of various terms and names for swords?!? Poetic Edda The poem Grímnismál identifies a number of beings which live in Yggdrasill. The tree suffers great hardship from all the creatures which live on it. The poem identifies Níðhöggr as tearing at the tree from beneath and also mentions Ratatoskr as carrying messages between Níðhöggr and the eagle who lives at the top of the tree. Snorri Sturluson often quotes Grímnismál and clearly used it as his source for this information. The poem Völuspá mentions Níðhöggr twice. The first instance is in its description of Náströnd. Níðhöggr is also mentioned at the end of Völuspá, where he is identified as a dragon and a serpent. Regin recounts to Sigurd how Odin, Loki and Hœnir were traveling when they came across Ótr, who had the likeness of an otter during the day. Loki killed the otter with a stone and the three Æsir skinned their catch. The gods came to Hreidmar’s dwelling that evening and were pleased to show off the otter's skin. Hreidmar and his remaining two sons then seized the gods and held them captive while Loki was made to gather the ransom, which was to stuff the otter’s skin with gold and cover its outside with red gold. Loki fulfilled the task by gathering the cursed gold ofAndvari's as well as the ring, Andvarinaut, both of which were told to Loki as items that would bring about the death of whoever possessed them. Fáfnir then killed Hreidmar to get all the gold for himself. He became very ill-natured, so he went out into the wilderness to keep his fortune, eventually turning into a serpent or dragon (symbol of greed) to guard his treasure.[2] Fáfnir also breathed poison into the land around him so no one would go near him and his treasure, wreaking terror in the hearts of the people.[3] Regin plotted revenge so that he could get the treasure and sent his foster-son, Sigurd Fåvnesbane, to kill the dragon. Regin instructed Sigurd to dig a pit in which he could lie in wait under the trail Fáfnir used to get to a stream and there plunge his sword, Gram, into Fafnir's heart as he crawls over the pit to the water. Regin then ran away in fear, leaving Sigurd to the task. While digging the ditch, Odin appeared in the form of an old man with a long beard, advising Sigurd to dig more trenches for the blood of Fáfnir to run into, presumably so that Sigurd does not drown in the blood. The earth quaked and the ground nearby shook as Fáfnir crawled to the water. Fáfnir also blew poison into his path as it made his way to the stream.[4] Sigurd, undaunted, stabbed Fáfnir in the left shoulder as he crawled over the ditch he was lying in and succeeded in mortally wounding the dragon. As the great serpent lies there dying, he speaks to Sigurd and asks him what his name is, what his father's and mother's names are, and who sent him to kill such a terrifying dragon. Fafnir figures out that his own brother, Regin, plotted the dragon's death, and tells Sigurd that he is happy that Regin will also cause Sigurd's death. Sigurd tells Fáfnir that he will go back to the dragon's lair and take all his treasure. Fáfnir warns Sigurd that all who possess the gold will be fated to die, but Sigurd replies that all men must one day die, and it is the dream of many men to be wealthy until that dying day, so he will take the gold without fear.[5] Temples There are numerous temples dedicated to Dragon Kings in China and one in Oregon. One temple in Beijing was built during the Yuan Dynasty and renovated in the early 21st century. Chao-Tian Palace (朝天宮) of Beigang Township (北港鎮), Yunlin, devoted to the goddess Mazu, also has human-shaped statues for the four Dragon Kings, each riding on a dragon. In contrast to the Dragon Kings, Mazu, although also a deity of sea, is a motherly figure who never wreaks havoc. Banishment to Space A series of unforseeable and unpreventable misfortunes became the nigh-omniscient Dragon Lords of old. The Reptilian uprising had weakened their regime, and the ice ages that came and went slowed their long struggle for expansion and their very survival. The resiliency and the quick evolutionary adaptation of the hu-man scourges made them like a planetary virus, and eventually the beckoning call of space exploration and Galactic conquest of land, resources and knowledge forced the Dragons to relocate their remaining Earth resources to their now flourishing Galactic Space Empire with its capital in Alpha Draconis. The four remaining Dragon Kings continued to rule and influence the growing human society, no longer keeping them as pets or slaves but allowing them enough autonomy to develop their own cultures styled after the remnants of Mu and Lemuria. Finally, with the help of ancient human kings and warriors, the Dragons were able to contain the Reptilian Empire underground in the tunnels and hollow Earth. But by this time, the dynasties of Earth dragons and the larger Dragon/Reptilian Space Empire of Alpha Draconis were forgotten by the sands of time, and no amount of astral projection or psychic channeling could reconnect the stranded branch of royal lineage. A mere millennia later, the humans whom the patron Dragons nurtured, taught, and protected from Reptilian slavery and natural elements, began to grow in sorcelating strength and rival them. Eventually, seeing the Dragon Lords as a dictatorial and metaphysical threat, the humans used their magicks and gods in a great war to banish and seal the chaotic legendary creatures inside orbiting prisons of useless space crystals and placed in the cold heart of abyss. From the varied attempts of villains to free the Ancient Dragon Lords , it is readily apparent that their release is closely tied to the fall of mankind. Whether the fall of man causes the release or quickly follows it is not known with any certainty. Everyone attempting to liberate them agree that the Dragons will do something akin to "burning the earth to a cinder" so it is possible they are all referring to some common vision of the dragon's release but are guessing at how the prophecy is fulfilled. As an immortal and vastly powerful entity whose true nature defies description (even the simple issue of whether it is one creature or a plurality of creatures is ambiguous), the motivations of the Ancient Dragon Lords may not be possible to represent in human terms. As such, the human and quasi-human inhabitants of the Omniverse have expressed a variety of opinions on what the Ancient Dragon Lords want beyond freedom, which they desire above all other things. Beyond the basic premise of seeking freedom and then burning the earth, there is much dissent as to precisely what they will do upon release. The aliens that watch the cosmic prison apparently perceive Earth as a focal point necessary to maintaining the prison. If the Ancient Dragon Lords are released, they will destroy Earth and then the entire Universe. We are safe... for now. Enemies In medieval literature, the ichneumon or echinemon was the enemy of the dragon. When it sees a dragon, the ichneumon covers itself with mud, and closing its nostrils with its tail, attacks and kills the dragon. The ichneumon was also considered by some to be the enemy of the crocodile and the asp, and attack them in the same way. The name was used for the "pharaoh's rat", mongoose, or Egyptian mongoose, which attacks snakes. Tigers have always been an eternal rival to the dragon, thus various artworks and badass tats depict a dragon and tiger fighting an epic battle. A well used Chinese idiom to describe equal rivals (often in sports nowadays) is "Dragon versus Tiger". In Chinese martial arts, "Dragon style" is used to describe styles of fighting based more on understanding movement, while "Tiger style" is based on brute strength and memorization of techniques. The Draconians do not like Human beings at all. They have come to believe that this is "their" universe and that their history teaches them that they are here left to rule it. As they had been traveling to different galaxies they ran into other alien races and conquered them by manipulating their genes. Now our own government who lies to us wants to implant us and so our own genetic structure is changed these genetic changes alter the frequency, sound and thought patterns of the race if they move into a physical form. Also the reptilians have been thought of soulless and might be neosaurian, or demons. The Draconians that came from Alpha Draconis like all reptilians claim to have come from Terra or earth many years ago. Which will eventually turn from a covert operations mode to and overt operations mode. Being that we have an inbred "warrior" instinct the Draconians don't want us to attain interstellar capabilities and become a threat to their own imperialistic agendas. They are apparently a major part of a planned 'invasion' which is eventually turning from covert infiltration mode to overt invasion mode as the "window of opportunity" (the time span before International human society becomes an interplanetary and interstellar power) slowly begins to close. They are attempting to keep the "window" open by suppressing advanced technology from the masses, which would lead to eventual Terran colonization of other planets by Earth and an eventual solution to the population, pollution, food and other environmental problems. Being that Terrans have an inbred "warrior" instinct the Draconians DO NOT want them/us to attain interstellar capabilities and therefore become a threat to their imperialistic agendas. There is a way to defeat Dragons, without lifting a single sword. You may encounter an invading group of dragons with green eyes, knowing that each of them has no idea of the color of their own eyes, and that if they do gain knowledge that their own eye color is green, then they will explode. Each can see the colors of the eyes of the other dragons. Then you decide to tell them all that at least one of them has green eyes. Then you leave, not thinking of the consequences (if any). Assuming that the dragons are (of course) infallibly logical, what happens? Powers and Abilities As described above, dragons evolved the abilities of fire-breathing and flight (and super shrieking I gues??). Their sorcerous talents are many, as their culture and Empire developed over millions of years they uncovered the secrets of telepathy, polyglot language, elemental control, alchemy, hypnotism, mind control, martial arts, bestowing magical gifts, and the granting of wishes. As intelligent reptoids, they are presumed to also have gained mastery of UFOs, teleportation, shapeshifting into humans and other animals, astral travel and rape . They are incredibly resilient, posessing an inate healing factor, quick reflexes, natural longevity, deep zen wisdom, and a detachable tail that have made them true survivors. Though often the protectors of specific groups of humankind, they are also depicted as cruel overlords or devourers of men, and it could be that this ambivalence is simply the inability of our feeble mortal minds to comprehend their greater purposes and designs. They can make great allies or fearsome foes, depending on the nobility of your quest, trueness of spirit, and how much the particular dragon in question likes to beat up bullies for you. For all these reasons and more I submit humbly that the Ancient Dragon Lords are the most powerful characters in the Revengerist Universe. ************************************************************************************ Category:Awesomes Category:Empires Category:Gods Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Legends Category:Cryptids